Sesshomaru & the Fallen Angel
by Wolf's Full Moon
Summary: Lord Sesshomaru was going about his regular route, nothing new. Until one day a strange girl fell from the sky, she fell down and didn't remember a thing, except one thing, Lord Sesshomaru's name. Curious to how she came to know his name and nothing else, he takes her with her. But strange things begin to happen, a voice is speaking but it isn't her. Who could it be then?
1. The Strange Girl From the Sky

Hey everyone! Here's another one I started, enjoy this story! It's pretty late at night so I'm sorry for any mistakes. If you have any comments, suggestions, or tips feel free to review~

Sesshomaru was walking through the woods away from Rin and Jaken on one of their travels. 'If I have to hear Jaken's voice any longer I'll rip his throat out.' Sesshomaru thought, he often had things to check up on, things to do or sometimes he just needed some air. While Sesshomaru was walking it started to rain, they were not far from his castle in the West that was passed down to him from him mother.

Just as Sesshomaru turned around to start walking back to the group he felt something very strong behind him, so he turned around to check and in just a flash a white figured person with wings came crashing down from the sky at full speed and hit the ground at full impact creating a loud explosion sound along with a huge crater in the ground where the person fell. Sesshomaru was quite curious, 'Who could have fell that hard from the sky? Just how high up did they fall from?' He walked over and found a girl on her back in a light white dress and huge white feathered wings at the bottom of the crater.

The girl in white was now all dirty and was unconscious on the ground. Whatever happened, Sesshomaru didn't want to be a part of, so he turned around to go back to the idiot and Rin. But when he reached the forest line he heard something and so he turned around again. The girl slowly got up and wobbled her way towards him. She was so weak her huge wings dragged against the cold, wet ground as she tried to follow the strange man before her. Before she got to close Sesshomaru stopped to face her and said "I don't know who you are, but you don't belong here."

She kept staggering forward trying to get closer, "Such cold eyes Sesshomaru…" and with that last smile and sentence she collapsed and went unconscious. Sesshomaru just stared at her body lying on the ground trying to remember if he had ever met someone like that, 'no of course I haven't met her before, who could forget someone like that? And why was she smiling?' Sesshomaru thought to himself, still standing in the middle of the field in the pouring rain. 'I will find out how she came to know my name, and then I will send her on her way. I have better things to do.'

He went over to her and picked her up in his arms, as he walked her large white wings were almost touching the ground. As he walked he analyzed her, she had long white hair that could reach her back, and she had side bangs, her skin was white as snow. Before he could think anymore they got to where Jaken, Rin and Ah-Un slept and he laid her down on the ground and he decided he would stay up and watch over things, he wouldn't allow a stranger this close to Rin as she was sleeping.

The sun slowly rose and so did everyone else accept the strange girl in white, she remained peacefully asleep. Rin slowly rose and saw Lord Sesshomaru, "Lord Sesshomaru I'm so glad your back! I missed yo-…My Lord, who is that pretty lady with wings?" Rin pointed as she questioned her lord's motives. She decided to slowly walk over to the strange girl for a closer look but Sesshomaru put out his arm blocking the way giving her a warning glance. Rin sighed and nodded, she understood the message.

"Jaken, take Rin and help find her breakfast. If anything happens to her, I'll kill you." He said in his regular cold tone. "Yes my Lord! Anything for my Lord!" Jaken bowed and turned around walking towards the woods with Rin, feeling like a vein would explode, and he hated watching Rin. As they walked away and he stopped hearing Rin's loud voice and giggling, his glance shifted to the mysterious girl still sleeping soundly.

Her body was still all cut up and bruised, but who wouldn't be from that fall? As he watched her trying to figure her out her eyes slowly opened and her light purple eyes were shown. She blinked a few times and with her eyes half open then she struggled to lift herself into a sitting position to look around. Her head went side to side and finally up, to where she spotted the mysterious demon named Sesshomaru.

They stared at each other for a moment, then finally she said "Uhm…where am I and why does my body hurt? And why are you here too Sesshomaru?" "You fell out of the sky. And we're in the territory of the Western Lands." He replied. "oh… my wings are so sore! I feel like I was flying forever…" The girl groaned then laid back down putting the back of her hand on her forehead.

"What's your name and how do you know my name? I never met you before." Sesshomaru asked. "My name is… uh…actually, I don't remember. Now that I think about it I don't remember anything! The only thing I remember is a name and a face. And that name is yours! For some reason I remember you, but for some reason, I don't even remember myself…weird huh?" The girl smiled towards him not knowing any hint of fear or sadness.

"Why are you not afraid?" Sesshomaru wondered, basically everyone he ever met was afraid of him, even though he too, never met them. "How should I know? You don't seem scary to me, besides when your nearby I feel at ease and unafraid of anything!" She just laughed. 'Whets with this girl? Is she stupid? Anyone in the right mind would be afraid.' He thought to himself still staring down at the weird being below him.

All of a sudden she heard the bushes moving and she quickly found herself afraid of what lurked behind them. She quickly stood up and backed up and hid behind the closest tree. Sesshomaru already knew who it was so he remained calm and collected and thought he would see how she would react. A weird small green thing in brown clothes and a staff and a little girl in orange and black hair emerged from the bushes.

As Rin finished laughing she asked Lord Sesshomaru "My Lord, where's the Tenshi lady?" "What makes you say that? There's no such thing." Sesshomaru was a bit surprised by Rin's comment. "Well, she looks like one! I heard people talk about them sometimes in my old village." Rin replied while looking around. "What are you talking about Rin?! Stop being foolish!" Jaken shouted towards Rin.

The girl looked out from behind the trees to get a better look when the toad looking thing spotted her with his big eyes. "Hey! Who are you and why are you here! A pathetic being as yourself shouldn't be around here, or in Lord Sesshomaru's lands!" Jaken yelled at her while walking towards her. Starting to panic she came out from the tree's and stood right in front of Jaken. She spread out her wings as wide as she could, to try to appear much larger than the tiny ugly thing yelling at her.

Each wing when it was spread out was about a meter and a half long and it cast a large shadow over Jaken. "Stay away from me! You have no authority here; Sesshomaru is a Lord so he calls the shots, not you." She used her wings and flapped them hard a few times making lots of wind until Jaken fell over and rolled farther back. She slowly lowered her wings and watched as the little girl ran towards her.

"Wow your wings are amazing! They're so huge!" Rin said with a huge smile on her face. "Oh uhm, thank you. What's your name?" The girl asked. "My name is Rin! The demon you just kind of blew away is Master Jaken." Rin introduced herself and Jaken. "Oh well then, would you like to touch my wings?" She asked as she smiled. Rin just nodded with a happy smile on her face, she went over and felt the feathers on the pretty girl's wings. "They're so soft!" She commented as she stopped stroking her wings.

The girl just smiled but something caught her eye she didn't notice before, there was a dragon creature nearby! "Woooow! How pretty! I never have seen one! What's his name Sess- I mean, Lord Sesshomaru?" She asked while petting the dragon creature with two heads. "Ah-Un" he replied. "Ohhh Okay! Hi Ah-Un! So now I know all of your names!" She smiled. "But Tenshi, what's your name?" Rin asked, "I don't remember." "Should we call you Tenshi then?" Rin asked starting to get excited. "How about… Shi Shi, that way it's not too hard to say?" She suggested. "Okay Shi Shi! Hey did you know that if you meet a Tenshi people say you're supposed to be really lucky!" Rin smiled and laughed as she skipped away with her arms out. 'Lucky huh?' Shi Shi and Sesshomaru thought.

"Rin, Jaken we're leaving." Sesshomaru notified them as he was walking away. He looked at Shi Shi and suggests "If you're still tired you can sit on Ah-Un's back, we're not too far a walk from the castle." Shi Shi's mouth opened wide with surprise while getting the on back of Ah-Un. "A Castle!? Woooow! I never saw one!" She explained finally getting comfy on Ah-Un and he started to walk forward as Rin held the rein up ahead. Jaken walked behind Ah-Un and listened to Rin talk about the castle and the land as he corrected her facts every now and then.

Finally they could see the Castle up ahead. Shi Shi got off and walked behind Sesshomaru while Rin took Ah-Un around back to the field with the pond. Shi Shi walked up the stairs to the entrance behind Sesshomaru while looking around seeing all the guards eyes were on her. They proceeded to walk inside and eventually Sesshomaru stopped to talk to a servant girl. You could see her nodding, and replying to his request. The servant walked up to Shi Shi and said "Hello My Lady, I'm to show you to your room and to the baths, so please follow me." She offered out her hand, Shi Shi felt hesitant, 'Can I trust this girl?' She thought, she glanced over at Sesshomaru and he gave a nod in reassurance.

Shi Shi nodded back and took the servant girls hand and let her walk her to her new room. Sesshomaru walked off and decided to let the girls do their thing while he caught up on paper work. Shi Shi got shown to her room then to the bathing room. "You should get washed up before dinner, and also I'll be taking your dress and washing it for you. Don't worry it will be done being cleaned by the time you finish your bath." The servant smiled reassuringly. "Uh...okay I guess. But I'll need it right back, and please be careful with it! It's designed a way for it to fit the needs of my wings." Shi Shi worriedly explained.

Her dress wasn't like a kimono; it was made of a stretchy type of material that fit her curves well. The back was exposed and it came up in the front and tied around the back of her neck. So she didn't need to pull it over, she just needed to untie the knot on the back so it didn't bother her wings if she spread them out or not. It also wasn't bevy so it was easy to fly, and it was made with a special material from where she came from that had special properties. The servant girl waited behind the door as Shi Shi got undressed and opened the door a crack giving the servant her dress. After that she closed the door and slowly made her way to the stairs leading to the tub of hot water.

She made it way up and dipped her toes in to feel it. She slowly walked into the water and went in shoulder deep and began rubbing the dirt off her body revealing the bruises and cuts, and then starting rubbing the dirt off her wings. She dipped her head in cleaning all the dirt off her white hair then she just sat in and relaxed while spreading out her wings. Soon enough the servant knocked and opened the door and placed her dress on the table near the door. "Here are your clothes My Lady. If you need anything just ask around, you can call me Mizuki." She smiled and closed the door leaving down the hallway.

Shi Shi climbed out of the bathtub and dried off with a small cloth left for her, and then she put her dress back on. Her wings were still wet so she decided to dry them faster outside. Shi Shi walked around until she found an exit. There was a field with a pond and nice green grass. Ah-Un was near the pond so she decided to keep her distance so she wouldn't get him wet. She took a deep breath and looked around admiring the beauty of this field. It was secluded, there was bright green grass and a pond, and a bit farther out there was a tree line. She walked out barefoot and she quickly spread out her wings as far as they would reach.

Just so happens Sesshomaru was walking by to go to the dining room where dinner should be served when he saw someone out by the field where no one usually goes, he stepped in the door way and decided to see who was there. What he saw really did, look like an angel. Mesmerized by such as sight he couldn't help but stare as the girl in white as she flapped her strong wings a few times and lifted herself off the ground a bit, but also in doing so, she shook off most of the water.

She landed back down and lowered her wings but also putting them slightly in front of her so she could rub them. "Ow ow oww…" She whined. "Do they still hurt?" Sesshomaru asked. She quickly turned around and said in a relieved tone "Oh my! You scared me, how long were you there anyway? And yeah, I guess they do still hurt, I shouldn't fly for a while…I fell from the sky apparently so I suppose it's normal for them to hurt. I'm surprised I didn't get more damage." She laughed it off while rubbing her head and lowering her wings all the way down to behind her back where her wings almost touch the ground.

"Dinner is in the dining hall, hurry up." He said while turning and walking down the hallway. "Hey wait!" Shi Shi cried out as she ran to catch up. She was humming and smiling as they walked down the hallway towards the dining room. Once they got there the table was huge! "Uhm…Lord Sesshomaru, where should I sit?" She shyly asked. "I don't care." He replied while going to his usual seat at the end of the table. Shi Shi took a seat beside Sesshomaru and looked at him only to find him glaring at her. "Whaaaat? You said yourself you don't care where I sit." She shrugged while explaining.

Before he got to say anything Rin happily sat beside her and started asking her how she liked it here in the castle. Sesshomaru tried to look elsewhere but found her himself glancing to the mysterious girl. She was dirty before, but once all the dirt was off she seemed different. 'It looks like she's glowing.' He thought, since all she wore was white all the light reflected off her making it seem like she's really bright.

Finally the servants came from the kitchen and starting laying out the meals on the table. Sesshomaru was eating calmly and couldn't help but be surprised at how happy Shi Shi was while eating her food. Shi Shi noticed this and toned it down a bit, and decided to explain herself. "Sorry you guys, this is probably the happiest day of my life! I'm really glad I met all of you today, it's truly wonderful." She smiled admiringly and continued eating.

Even Rin was surprised, but then quickly agreed. "The day I met Lord Sesshomaru was the best day of my life too!" They both smiled and laughed with each other. Sesshomaru couldn't understand one bit. 'I'm one of the most feared and strongest in all the lands, I've been called killer, murderer, heartless, cruel, many things. I've killed many people and as they screamed and begged for their lives to be spared as I cut them down with not even a hint of hesitation, regret or worry. So why…?'

Sesshomaru was beyond confused, but decided it wasn't any of his concern. He finished his meal and went back to his study to finish paperwork. Everyone else at the table decided to disperse and do their own thing. It was getting late so everyone decided to go to their rooms and retire for the night. Shi Shi was unusually tired and went to her bed chambers early. When she went in she decided to look around better. The place she was staying had a regular sized bed; everything was a white color or light blue. The curtains hung plainly down and were also light blue. The room also had a matching end table. The room was extremely simple looking, meant for temporary stay. 'Better than nothing I guess...' She thought as she got changed into the nightgown laid out for her.

The night gown was white but also had the slightest shade of pink to it. It has ruffles on the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the dress. It was designed very similarly to her everyday where, she smiled by the consideration and kindness of the servants at the castle and needed to personally thank them later. Once she was dressed she opened the covers and carefully went in and closed her eyes slowly falling asleep. Rin and Jaken and just about everyone was asleep in the Castle except for a certain demon finishing up on his paper work in his study.

It was in the middle of the night when he decided to finally go to his own room and go to sleep; he needed to think things over for tomorrow. he was walking down the dimly lit hallway and finally reached his room. When he opened the door he found someone already in his room. He closed the door and looked closely, Shi Shi was loosely standing right in front of his bed staring towards it, her wings were down and so was her head. When the door shut her head slowly turned towards him and then her eyes flashed open. He wasn't quite sure why she was in her room or how she ended up there. But something felt different, or...wrong.


	2. Something's Wrong

. He wasn't quite sure why she was in her room or how she ended up there. But something felt different, or...wrong.

But he was incredibly surprised when he saw her eyes flash open even thought his reaction always remained the same. Her whole eyes were completely white and glowed very bright. "Lord Sesshomaru, son of Inu Tasha and _. We're here to inform you that we will be removing this person you now call, Shi Shi." A strange woman demanded. "What do you mean by 'remove' exactly?" Sesshomaru asked. "Fallen Angels cannot be allowed to exist in this dimension, we will take the necessary action to clean up after this mess and kill her." "What did she do wrong? Is killing her the only answer?" He curiously asked. 

"Yes she did do something wrong, and she will pay with her life." "What was so horrible she must die for it?" He asked getting annoyed by the vagueness of this mysterious person. "She has done what was forbidden. She gazed down the well and refused to forget about someone down below in this dimension. And that person is the reason she is now a fallen angel and shunned by the council. Any angel that disobeys or falls down the forbidden well shall be exterminated." Sesshomaru just remained quiet, "Don't interfere with our plans and no harm shall come to you or your friends. This is a warning." And with those last words Shi Shi's eyes slowly closed and she collapsed, but before she hit the ground he cradled her fall and watched to see if she was still alive.

Her chest slowly rose up and down and just like that she remained asleep. 'What a bother...was that warning about?' He thought, and sighed then decided to watch any odd behavior she may develop overnight. He lifted her up and placed her on his huge bed and placed the blankets over her then he sat on a chair during the whole night to keep an eye on things. Night came to pass and day break came. Shi Shi woke up feeling the warm soft on her face and she was covered in warm thick warm blankets.

She stretched and opened her eyes and rolled over then opened her eyes slowly to find herself in a whole other room; this room was filled with many  
Types of trophies and expensive things. There were many silks and cloths draped over the front part of the bed, there were also wonderful paintings hung up in his room. There was a chest in the corner of the room that was draped with fancy gold and silver chains.

When Shi Shi turned her head to look at the other side of the room she saw Sesshomaru sitting in a chair against a wall facing her. The blinds were open on the window so the sun shined right on Sesshomaru and it made him look so perfect, like he wasn't even real. His eyes were closed but his head was against the wall and he crossed his arms. 'He looks so peaceful when he's sleeping; I wonder if he slept there all night? And actually, how did I get here? Wasn't I in my room…?' She wondered and was quite confused by the situation.

She quietly sat up and moved the blankets off her, then she quietly put her feet on the cold stone floor then she stood up and carefully walked towards Sesshomaru. She walked past him and closed the blinds trying to block out the sun so he could sleep better. She couldn't help but to sit on her knees and look up towards Sesshomaru, 'he looks so perfect, but at the same time it looks like his eyes could open any second.' She thought as she kept watch on his eyes to see if they would open or not.

Sesshomaru heard her get out of bed and then heard the blinds shut, 'what is she doing?' he thought. Then he heard her walk towards him and then suddenly everything was quiet, but it felt like someone was watching him. He opened his eyes and quickly found a pair of beautiful lavender colored eyes watching him. "What are you doing" he quickly said startling her. "I uhm... uh…I was watching you because you looked perfect." Shi Shi shyly said. Then she continued to stare into his golden eyes. 'It's like she's staring into my soul.' He thought still staring back at her.

The air was getting awkward so he decided to look away from her adoring eyes. He didn't really know how to react because no one really dared to get to close to him in fear for they're lives. "Oh yeah by the way Lord Sesshomaru, how did I get in here? I could have sworn I was last in my room." She questioned while looking around. He thought for a bit, and decided he didn't want to worry that happy, cheerful face. 'I want to see that smile every day.' He happily thought.

"You were there when I came in; you must have come here by accident in the middle of the night." He lied. "Oh really? How strange, I'm really sorry about that… you must be exhausted! Here, I'll get out and you can go to sleep properly, that's actually why I closed the curtains by the way, so you could sleep better." She briefly explained while getting up and walking towards the door to exit his room. "No it's fine; I have things to do so I don't have time to sleep." He refused the offer as he stood up.

"Lord Sesshomaru I'm serious! You have to get some sleep at least! I won't let you leave this room otherwise!" She grabbed his hand and dragged him towards the bed then pushed his shoulders making him sit down. "I know you're strong and too cool for naps but I think you should think this over. How are you gonna protect Rin and the things you treasure most if you're tired?" She explained to him while looking him straight in the eyes with a serious face.

He just sighed, "Have it your way." She smiled and quickly walked to the door but before leaving she said "Don't worry; I won't let anyone inside here to interrupt you." She smiled at him then left and closed the door leaving him inside. He decided to at least try to sleep, Shi Shi meant no harm and wasn't dangerous, or so he thought. Her soft, kind smile could fool the devil if she wanted. He lied down and closed his eyes, then fell asleep feeling comfort in the scent she left behind.

Shi Shi decided to lay out in the grass by his room. Down a long hallway and up some stairs in the castle was Sesshomaru's study and bedroom. He liked things being quiet and he also enjoyed being secluded so no one would interrupt him while he was working on paper work. The hallway also had an open spot that led to a field with the pond and grass from where she was earlier. She was out there so she can be outside but at the same time she could see anyone would walked by the hallway towards Sesshomaru's room, and she promised no one would interrupt him.

While she was outside and was enjoying the breeze her feathers were falling off, usually a couple fall off now and then and grow back the exact same ones but this time…lots were falling off, and they were growing back a new color. "Wha-…why is this happening? My wings, my beautiful white wings, this can't be happening…" Shi Shi said to herself beginning to panic. "Why are they turning brown? No no no no…I don't understand! What's wrong with my wings, what's happening to my wings!?" She shouted as she stood up observing her wings. As that was going on her dress started to change into brown as well. "Why is my dress turning brown too?! What's happening? Someone help me…what's going on. Someone tell me what's going on!?" She shouted and began to freak out.

She stood still in the middle of the field staring at her wings she stretched in front of her and her dress. She stood there in silence, she never been so confused in her life. 'I wasn't stressed out or freaked out at all when I couldn't remember anything. Why is this big deal? I don't know why, but I feel like this is a bad sign, or it's not a good thing. It gives me such a sad and isolated feeling… I never felt so alone…' She thought.

As she was still freaking out she still noticed when her long beautiful white hair was starting to turn brown from the roots, then started to spread down her hair until it reached the end. She held her hair and watched it turn brown and slowly her thoughts filled with sadness and confusion consumed her until she felt she could burst. Her hands were shaking while she was holding her hair in her hand and she was so upset she forgot where she was and what she was doing.

A guard was on his way to go see Sesshomaru and ask what his motives were and what he planned to do with the Tenshi. While he was on his way he was passing the open part and saw the girl standing out there, he couldn't see her because her back was facing him but just the atmosphere and vibe was incredibly thick and he knew something was wrong. 'Why is her hair and wings brown?' He wondered. He just noticed the weather when he felt a huge rush of wind go by. He looked up and the clouds were thick and dark grey and the wind was getting strong.

Sesshomaru woke up from his slight nap when he sensed something was very wrong. He never sensed something so dangerous, but not at the same time. It was like throwing an explosive and waiting for it to explode. Alarmed by this enormous wave of emotions like fear, sadness and confusion he immediately got up and left his room to find out what could possibly be going on.

He walked down the hallway to see a guard staring outside in also confusion and a hint of fear. "What's going on?" Sesshomaru commanded as he walked down the hallway. "My lord…its Shi Shi, something's wrong she's usually so happy and easy going so I don't understand…" He replied still staring outside. Sesshomaru was very shocked and confused by this, of course she was always happy, so how could this be of her doing? He finally got too looked out into the field and saw Shi Shi, 'How could that possibly be her? Her wings and hair were white not long ago.' He thought. "Go tell everyone to stay indoors until this is cleared up" Sesshomaru commanded. The guard nodded and ran down the hallway to go notify everyone. Sesshomaru also noticed the dramatic change in the weather and decided to walk towards her to see what was wrong.

Shi Shi didn't care how much her wings or wounds needed to recover or rest, she had to fly and get out of there and let out all of these emotions bottled up inside. She still felt like she was going to explode and fall apart so she spread out her wings and they flapped very hard pushing her far into the air, she pushed harder and harder until she was far into the sky and finally she let out all of her frustration and screamed as loud as she could with her hands on her head. As she screamed her wings shot out feathers from all directions and if it went fast enough it could cut like knives, or if it hit the ground from a distance it would almost be like explosions hitting the ground.

Earlier as Sesshomaru tried to walk over to her it was like the wind was trying to push him back. But before he could get very close she spread out her wings and next thing you know she was far up in the sky. He stood there and watch as this unstable girl went higher and higher. When she got high enough she screamed as loud as she could and it was so loud you hear the echoes. Right after she screamed loud thunder and lightning went crashing down and it started pouring. But as he watched he noticed that something shot out from out of her wings. The next thing you know there was loud explosions and tiny yet deadly things crashing into the ground all around him really fast.

Sesshomaru was also very fast so he dodged each one because getting hit with one of those would be bad news. Shi Shi noticed what her wings did 'I didn't know they can do that?' She thought. She stayed in one place in the sky and remembered what was below. She looked down and saw Sesshomaru looking up at her, 'What if I hurt him by mistake? What if he is mad at me?' Getting more upset by these thoughts she used her strong, big wings to fly her into the woods against the pouring rain in this thunder storm.

Once she landed in the woods she just fell on her knees and cried holding herself trying to figure out why she couldn't remember anything. Once Sesshomaru saw her fly off into the woods he decided he would go look for her and bring her back, 'Those people from the other dimension had something up their sleeve, I have to make sure that damn girl doesn't fall into the state where they can make her do anything.'

He thought while using his fast speed to find that troublesome fallen angel. He finally found her and he saw someone he didn't recognize. The Shi Shi he knew was always happy and her wings, hair and dress were white, but this person's wings, hair and dress was brown and this person was unbelievably sad. Shi Shi heard someone behind her and slowly turned her head and looked up and saw no one other then the golden eyes she was looking into earlier that day.

He saw those pair of lavender eyes he also saw earlier that day, and decided to crouch beside her. "Something's not right Lord Sesshomaru…my wings turned brown. I just feel…alone." Her voice faded out as she looked down at the ground. "You're not alone, you have Rin and I. So let's go back before you catch a cold." He grabbed her hand and pulled her up then started walking back since they weren't very far away to begin with. She used her one free hand to wipe her eyes before they got to the castle and let Sesshomaru lead her back, he obviously wasn't mad so that gave her some peace of mind.

Once they got there she noticed little craters in the ground all around, 'Was this me?' She thought as she held his hand tighter. "Go have breakfast and have something to eat." He said as he went down the hallway to tell the guards and everyone that everything was now okay and to have them fix the damages made around the property. Shi Shi went to the kitchen and asked the staff if they had anything left from breakfast. They didn't but it didn't take them long to fix something up. They made enough for Shi Shi and Sesshomaru; they noticed the change in her appearance but decided not to say anything. They were happy this girl was around; they felt like she would melt the ice wall surrounding they're Lord's heart.


	3. A Strange Dream

They were happy this girl was around; they felt like she would melt the ice wall surrounding they're Lord's heart.

Once they were done preparing it they put it on a tray and gave it to Shi Shi. Shi Shi carefully carried it down the long hallway and up the stairs and carried to towards Sesshomaru's study, he usually spent a lot of time catching up on work because he wasn't around the castle much. She managed to get the door open and she walked toward the desk with Sesshomaru staring at her. "I don't think you ate either so I brought you some too! Now we can have breakfast together." She smiled offering the plate of food. "I don't want any." He coldly replied looking back down at his papers.

"But it was hard carrying it all the way up here without dropping any of it! Please just have one? If you have one I'll leave." She smiled. He just remained still watching her place a piece of food on the fork. "Open up My Lord" She smiled as she held the food close to his mouth. "I don't need to be f-"He tried to finish talking but she shoved the food quickly in his mouth then she grabbed the dishes and hurried out the door before he could say anything. He just sighed, finished chewing his food then he continued working, but his work was always interrupted by the thoughts of the little fallen angel that admired him so much.

Shi Shi just laughed as she left his study and decided to finish her meal and then she would bathe and help with the damage she caused. She finished off her meal with the pieces of fruit left on her plate and Sesshomaru's. She put the plate in the kitchen then she happily skipped away to the bathing area to get all clean. Once she was all done and dressed again she decided to ask the guards and servants if they needed help repairing any damage done.

Once she found some of them she waved them down "Hey! Do you guys need any help?" She yelled over to them. Most haven't seen her yet because she usually hides away in a room or somewhere. They just gazed at her admiring her beauty until someone finally replied "No thanks! No need to dirty your hands, besides, it's still raining very hard so we can handle it from here!" One of them yelled back waving with some tools in his hand. "Okay!" She called back and smiled and she skipped away. They watched her until she was out of sight then they continued working on these mysterious craters in the ground and some damaged the building. They heard rumors it was Shi Shi, but how could someone so beautiful and sweet looking be responsible for such damage? They just shook their heads and laughed.

Shi Shi decided to go look around or look for Rin. She found herself in a huge training room with dummies and lots of equipment. She walked in looking all around and then while she was looking around she bumped into the rack holding all the weapons and she knocked them all over making them scatter all over the floor. She yelped and jumped back then she looked down at them all and one sword in particular seemed familiar to her for some reason. It was a sword with large blade and handle and was quite sharp, to use it you would need to use your whole body to operate it right, and not everyone knew how to handle it.

It was a heavy sword but had beautiful designs on it, she couldn't help but to think it stood out from the rest of the other weapons. She bent down to touch it and as soon as her fingers tips touched it she felt something tremendous and quickly pulled her hand away. Her head started to hurt so she put her hands on her head and tightly shut her eyes, but these scenes would go through her head. Scenes with her in a place she didn't recognize and she was holding a blade very similar to the one she touched.

More scenes of her running towards people using her upper body to help swing around the sword, she would use the weight of the sword to her advantage and it would help her swing harder and faster and the flash of memory ended with her cutting through people but at the same time staying in one area not allowing them to get by somewhere. The memory was gone and her head no longer hurt. She just knelt down and re thought about everything. 'Was… that a lost memory?' She was a bit confused by this but she decided not to let it consume her. She picked up the somewhat large sword and swung it around a few times, and as she just like the memory, she let the flow of her movements take life on its own. She was soon able to use her wings and shoulders to juggle it around to help her swing it. She was smiling and laughing while she was playing around with it, it was like missing an old friend.

Once she was done playing around with that she used the two matching swords, and after some practice she could easily swing around both of the swords. She could spin both swords using her hands and swing them at the same time and it looked pretty cool, and not everyone was good at fighting with two swords. She just giggled and swung them around never breaking concentration until she heard someone clapping. She stopped what she was doing and looked at who it was "Impressive, not everyone can do that you know. Who taught you to do that?" One of the guards asked.

"I don't really remember. Who are you?" She curiously asked. "I was the one guarding this area to make sure nobody came in here and hurt themselves. But I stepped out for a moment and you must have slipped in." He responded. She put the swords back and began to walk out, as she walked by him she smiled and said "well guard, you're not very good at your job." He just looked at her as she walked down the hallway. Shi Shi was now tired from practicing with the swords, so she decided to have something to drink then go to bed early.

She got into her night dress and went under the sheets again. Sesshomaru was already pretty tired; he didn't get much sleep the night before. So he decided to go to sleep early as well. As he fell asleep he found himself dreaming, which was unusual. What was more unusual was that it wasn't his dream, he was in a place that was all white and most things were decorated with elegant designs. There were also buildings and they had unique designs. He heard a bunch of talking and something going on so he turned around and saw angels with helmets on dragging someone with each arm. And ahead of them were people guiding them to the biggest building. He stepped closer to look and the beat up girl angel they were holding was none other than Shi Shi. 'Why are they dragging her away? What did she do wrong?' He thought as he followed them.

They eventually reached the huge building and they're a bunch of people around in a circle behind some desks. The guards threw Shi Shi in the middle of the room on the floor. She weakly got up and remainded standing but looking down with a very sad, broken expression on her face. "The council has decided your fate. But, you stop gazing down the well and you MUST forget about that DEMON. You can never see him again." They demanded all looking down on her.

"I can't...I won't ever forget." She silently refused. He was wondering who they were talking about. "You have done what was forbidden, and the consequences are you actions will bring you grave pain." "Please...don't do this" She began to cry. "Take her away and give her the punishment she deserves, and then kill her." They commanded, and with a wave of a hand the guards came back and grabbed her arms. She thrashed around and dragged her feet saying "Leave me alone! Let go of me! Please!" She cried.

Sesshomaru followed them to see where she was taken and they threw her in a big dark room. And though he couldn't see her, he didn't have to see to know what was going on. He heard the sounds of whips and slashes and her screaming and crying. Once they left her alone and walked away locking the door she silently cried and held herself. Just loud enough for her and Sesshomaru to hear she said "I can't forget about him, demon or not, I love him..." She stared into the floor. Then she looked around and threw herself at the door until it finally cracked.

And pushed herself threw an opening getting many scratches from it and then she ran as fast as he could out of the stairs. There was a small window up ahead, and while she was running up to reach it others were running down and throwing things to knock her over. She climbed up and jumped just before they could reach her. Others flew after her and were shooting arrows at her, but she tried her best to dodge them. She was heading towards an isolated small building in the distance. Sesshomaru used his speed to keep up with them.

Shi Shi quickly flew into the small building and they followed her in, and a bunch of them cornered her inside. "You were guardian of the forbidden well! You should never have looked through it! Your job was to prevent anyone from going near it! You should be ashamed! Any contact between demons and angels is FORBIDDEN." They demanded coming closer. "I'll never forget him". She smiled and as she stepped back he tripped and fell down the well. She screamed as she fell in and they tried to catch her before she fell but it was too late. Sesshomaru just stared down the well and listened to her screaming then he woke up to the sound of actual screaming.

He got up and ran to Shi Shi's room as fast as he could and found her sitting up tightly shutting her eyes and holding her head and screaming. He went up to her and sat on the bed and tried to comfort her. She started thrashing her head around screaming "No! No! Leave me alone! Please! I'm sorry!" she screamed and cried he grabbed started rubbing her head to calm her down and finally she opened her eyes and looked up.

When she saw Sesshomaru she quickly wrapped her arms around him and cried onto him as she held his clothing tightly and pressed herself on him crying into his chest. He had no idea what to do, but he decided to let her cry and he just pet her hair for a while. After a while she calmed down and she got off him and she rubbed her eyes. He felt kind a little guilty, being there and not being able to do anything.

He got up and almost walked out but before he got too far she grabbed onto his clothing and said "I'm scared...that was a memory wasn't it..." She looked at him and he nodded. "Don't be afraid." He said, then she let go and watched him leave. Leaving her in the dark room all alone. He decided to go back to his room and think, why was he in her memories? He couldn't imagine anyone doing those bad things to her. 'Is that why she's had bandages all over her legs still? Have her injuries still not fully recovered?' These questions made his blood boil and his head spin. Shi Shi tried going back to bed, but as soon as she fell asleep, her body got out of bed, and her eyes once again began to glow.

Sesshomaru decided to needed to get a drink or go for a walk; he just needed to get out of there for a while. When he past the kitchen he heard things fall. He quickly went in and found Shi Shi reaching for the knives. He quickly walked to the side to check if this was really her. He saw the same glowing eyes and he immediately got worried. He went closer to her and noticed she held a knife up high and was going to stab herself. She quickly tried impaling herself with the knife towards her stomach but before the knife could reach Sesshomaru grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"We told you not to interfere Sesshomaru." The eyes looked right towards him, and the same strange girl spoke in a mischievous tone. Then Shi Shi went limp and was asleep all over again as if nothing happened. He sighed 'What a nuisance, I should tell her about this, maybe she'll know about this.' He thought as he carried her to his room, at least if he was with her then she couldn't get out of reach without him knowing.

They didn't get much of a good sleep because of recent events that had occurred the past few nights. When he finally carried her to bed he placed her at one side and he covered her with blankets and covered her up, then he decided to sleep on the other side of the bed, 'I'm so exhausted I couldn't care less.' He thought, not giving it much thought. He did what he wanted at any given time, he didn't think about the consequences. He was quite tired, so as soon as he got comfortable he fell asleep.

As soon as the sun rose, and the sunlight went through his curtains and filled the room they both slowly woke up. They both went to turn around to get comfortable and fall asleep again but when they turned they rubbed noses and both slowly opened their eyes. Shocked by this, Shi Shi gasped and quickly backed up falling off the bed backwards and landing on her back. And Sesshomaru just quickly sat up rubbing his head. "Ah…Uhm, how did I end up in here again? And wait…AH, I'm still in my night dress! I'll uh, be back later!" She panicked and then disorderly ran out of the door then ran to her room to get changed using her wings to push her around faster.

When she left Sesshomaru remained sitting there then lifted his finger to his nose and rubbed it and thought 'It was warm.' He then got up and got properly dressed then decided to go to the dining room to have breakfast. He went down to breakfast and found everyone already there eating, "It not like you to sleep in My Lord!" Rin Declared as she was eating. He took a seat in his usual spot and began eating. He noticed Shi Shi was very quiet and slowly eating her food. She didn't eat as much today, she got up and excused herself and walked away. When Sesshomaru was done he too excused himself and went to go find Shi Shi and if she knew about what was happening to her.

When he finally found her she was sitting on the top of the roof. Once she noticed him she tried to hide the fact she was upset, so she smiled "Oh hi Lord Sesshomaru, what brings you here?" "There's no need to hide your emotions when I'm around. And why I'm on the roof you say? I was looking for you." He replied while taking a seat beside her. "What is it you wish to talk about My Lord?" She asked looking into the distance. "I was in your dream last night; I saw how you ended up here." "Oh...you saw that huh? Yes, I'm the fallen angel and I have been shunned by my brothers and sisters up above. I lost just about everything for the one I love down here, silly right?" She laughed it off. "I guess that's where the cuts came from, I finally took off the bandages this morning, and it's almost fully healed." She shown him her leg then put it back. There were still tiny cuts, but they'd be gone by the evening, maybe even faster.

"You've been keeping something from me My Lord, would you mind telling me what it is? I think it's the best for all of our safety." She looked at him no longer smiling. "At night, sometimes you walk around and someone else has control over your body, they can talk through you and use that to speak to others." He explained. Shi Shi just sighed and said "It will only get worse...you may not believe it but I was a pretty good fighter, that's why I was chosen to be the guardian of the well. So may I ask a favor?" "Of course." He agreed, "At nights you MUST chain me up, and no matter what I say or do, you must not listen." He nodded then stood up and went back in the castle. He agreed to do as she asked but he didn't take it very seriously, 'Chain her up? She couldn't do much damage.' He thought.


	4. The Time Spent in the Dungeon

The day went by and around the late evening Sesshomaru went to every guard and commanded them that if they saw Shi Shi wondering around late at night they had to grab her and chain her back up in the dungeon. And told them "No matter what happens, make sure she stays chained up at nights." And with that last command, he went to find Shi Shi to escort her to the dungeons. Once he found her he said "It's time to go." She nodded and followed him down the long, dark staircase. Once they got there he noticed she was shaking and he sensed her fear. "It will be fine. I'll be back in the morning to un-chain you." He tried to reassure her.

"I know...but you know what happened last time I got thrown into a dungeon." Her voice faded and she dropped down her head and sat on the ground waiting for Sesshomaru to get the chains. There was a chain for each wall, and a huge metal cuff for each wrist that could only be unlocked by keys. "Hurry and tie me already!" She said starting to get impatient. Sesshomaru couldn't help but to see how she would react. He gently lifted her chin up with his fingers, when they're gazed met he whispered "If you wanted to be tied up so badly, you could of just asked." "Oh be quiet, hurry up and get this over with before I change mind." She blushed furiously and looked away. He just barely smiled and proceeded to put the cuffs on her wrists. He walked to the door and before he closed it she said "Don't forget to come back." "I'll try." He teased. 'He's having way too much fun with this.' Shi Shi thought as she sighed.

The chains were pretty loose so she slept on the ground on a blanket Sesshomaru Laid out. She laid down and tried to sleep, and tried to forget how cold she was, how scared she was, and what would happen if she ever got loose. 'The council is ruthless; they'll do whatever they can to execute me. Either I kill myself, or I do something to make others want to kill me.' And with last thought she fell asleep. Sesshomaru would be lying if he said he wasn't worried a least a little bit, hopefully it would be a quiet night, but a quiet night, it was not. The council immediately took over once she fell asleep; they looked around, a tugged on the chains restraining them from their plans.

Out of frustration they screamed and yelled "YOU CAN'T PREVENT ANYTHING SESSHOMARU. WE WILL HAVE OUR WAY." They screamed and tugged at the chains trying to pull free. The whole castle could hear the raging screams from below the castle. When the sun rose, the sounds from below stopped and Sesshomaru went down to un-chain her. He rushed to her when he saw blood all over her wrists where she tugged on the chains all night. He untied her and shook to wake her up. "Stop shaking me, it hurts. And I'm still tired."

He forcefully picked her up and carried her in his arms and brought her up the stairs to someone who knew how to heal the wounds on her wrists. The smell of blood made all guards come to nosey and they were all pretty upset that she was chained up. It wasn't easy on Sesshomaru either, the sight of her blood dripping into the floor, it made him want to choke the shit out of this so called 'council.' She was brought to the nursery where her wounds would be treated and she could rest for the day.

Most of the day everyone went about their own things but still, most were uneasy. Shi Shi left the nursery and joined them for supper, it was dreadful for everyone to see the red marks on her wrist, and even Rin was very concerned. Everyone asked her if she was okay but she would just smile and say it was perfectly fine. Evening came around again the next night and she walked down with Sesshomaru again. "How is your wrist?" He asked. "To be honest, it still really hurts, but I'll get over it!" She smiled.

He chained her up again and left, giving her one last glance. She looked very miserable, and her smile was unwavering. He simply sat in bed, he felt was too uneasy to sleep. Shi Shi once again fell asleep and the council tried once again, but this time they changed they're approach. 

They used her voice and cried just loud enough for the guards outside. One of the guards went in but someone grabbed his arm "Hey! We can't go in there!" "But listen to her!? She's crying, she could be hurt or something could be wrong." He argued and the guard let him go. He went down the stairs and opened the door to where she was at and he stood a little distance away from her.

She cried and curled up on the floor, she looked at him and said "Thank god you came, I'm so scared...please help me, I'm just so scared..." She cried some more and buried her face. "It's gonna be okay, when morning comes Lord Sesshomaru will come and free you." He went closer and bent down to rub her arm to comfort her. She quickly grabbed his arm and yanked him towards her and she twisted him around using her loose chains to strangle his neck making it both hard to move, and breath. While he was holding the chains with both his hands to try to breathe she immediately began to laugh, she giggled, and then it turned out to be a very loud menacing laugh. "Hey boys! If you want your guard friend alive come down here immediately and give me the key!" She shouted loudly, the door was still open so they heard her loud and clear.

At first they were not sure whether or not to take this seriously, but they could no longer hear the guard. The remaining guards ran down and looked through the door to see they're poor friend on the floor struggling to breathe with the chains around his neck. She smirked as giggled, "Hey, pass me the keys and your friend lives. They're will be..." She closed her eyes. When her eyes opened they were now glowing bright white "No negotiations." They stared at her in horror, 'That sweet girl that's always smiling and trying to help everyone can't be Shi Shi?! Then who is this?' Confused and scared thoughts flew through they're head. "I said...pass...me...the...keys..." She said very angrily. One of them went to get the keys, then he tossed them to her "Now let our friend go. You have the keys" he stated still standing a distance away, his friend still struggling for breath.

She glared up at him for a second, then took the keys and carefully unlocking each cuff being careful not to let go of the guy. She was finally free and then stood up still holding the guy, as soon as she got the chance she said "The council, listens to NO ONE. And by the way, this is the penalty for interfering." The strange woman spoke from Shi Shi's tongue. She put her hands firmly on the guards head, and in one strong, fast twist and his neck was snapped. She let go, and let his limp body hit the floor. She laughed maniacally as flew into the air avoiding them all, and then quickly ran out of the door and up the stairs still laughing.

At the top of the stairs Jaken was walking by to check up on the guards, but when he got there, nobody was there! He stood at the top of the stairs and stairs down into the dark staircase, he heard laughter coming from below, and the longer he waited, the louder it became. Soon enough Shi Shi ran up and stepped on his head as flew into the air using poor Jaken as a boost, "Out of my way toad!" She yelled out as she took flight. Jaken was surprised at this, "How did she escape!?"

He panicked, and then he ran as fast as he could to Lord Sesshomaru's room to tell him the bad news. On his way he was crying out "Lord Sesshomaru! Lord Sesshomaru!" Sesshomaru quickly went to go meet Jaken, "What is it?" He questioned. "My Lord…its Shi Shi, she esca-"He didn't get to finish his sentence because Sesshomaru was already gone. Sesshomaru ran as fast as he could to the dungeon where she last was, but only found the guards cuddled up in shock and sadness. "What happened?" He demanded, "My Lord, it was Shi Shi, she tricked us! She snapped his neck and ran off!"

Sesshomaru had to unweild his tenseiga and used it to cut down the demons of the underworld to revive the poor guard; he didn't know any better 'It better teach him not to disobey me again.' He thought coldly as usual and then he used his super speed and caught up to Shi Shi in no time. He cut her off in the sky and would not let her pass.

Shi Shi just laughed some more, then smirked as she said "Hey bakaaa, why do you want to save this stupid failure? Just let her die! It would be best for BOTH of us! Want to hear a secret Sesshomaru?" She paused to wait for a response, she didn't get one as expected, "I'll tell you, because even if she remembers, 'She, won't, tell…YOU!" She said in a teasing tone.

"You know why we cast her off in isolation up above? In a far away building, defending the well by herself? She's the strongest being I have ever seen, and she could probably kill you EASILY if she only remembers. She may look sweet, she may look like she couldn't hurt anyone, but I'm telling you the truth when I say she probably killed a lot people, intrigued? Do you wish to know how she does it exactly?" She put her hands on her hips and tiled her head still smiling.

"Okay, you twisted my wing! I'll tell you, she is kind of like our assassin. She used to serve us very well when she didn't know about LOVE. She can easily make anyone like her, and when she wraps you around her little finger, your…DEAD. Sure she's good at that, but in battle she was good with her weapons, and to make it even better…" She started laughing again, once she calmed down she started again "She can SING. Not just any old songs or tunes, depending on what she wants to do, she can make lots of people at once do anything she wants. When we have wars or battles, we have no use for soldiers, we just need her. I witnessed an incident once, she just walked through singing her little, innocent song, and they fell asleep! Every single one of them fell asleep then she gassed them out and left, and everyone who was there died that day, no one understands why she's so powerful, but for some reason, she always did her best to obey the council."

"Lies." Sesshomaru argued, "Lies? If she remains here, you probably won't want to find out. And Sesshomaru, why do you keep such a dangerous, unstable, manipulative person in your home with your friends? You couldn't possibly know her, so why do you keep a stranger in your home? You're defending a dangerous stranger! Trust me; her memories will return soon enough, she might be too much for you to handle Sesshomaru. Well…it was fun while it lasted, but I have better things to do." And with that last sentence she flew off as fast as she could into the sky and then flew down very, very fast.

Sesshomaru had trouble catching up to her but was able to intercept her while she was flying down and they both went flying sideways hitting tree's then eventually hit the ground stumbling around, a few sharp chunks of tree where everywhere, and Sesshomaru saw her crawling to grab a piece. He quickly went over to her and laid on top of her holding her still and grabbing both of her arms. "Hmph…Lucky for you, not even the council has enough power to go past this day. We've decided to leave the fate of this world to you Sesshomaru, if you let allow her to live, so be it. But the weight of the world really is, on your shoulder and we cannot interfere with this world anymore. She's your responsibility now, so proceed how you please, not like you would listen anyway." She looked at the rising sun, and then back at him "I wonder if falling in love with that man was worth all this trouble. For her sake, I hope all goes well in the end. I wonder how she'll react when she finds out that a stubborn monster like that, can't feel love." She laughed maniacally, then the glowing eyes faded away and her head fell to the side.

She was now forever free from the control of the council and she just fell back asleep. "Shi Shi, wake up." He slightly shook her. "Eloise…" She said slowly opening her eyes. "What?" Sesshomaru asked, 'Who is Eloise?' He thought to himself feeling a little lost. "Eloise" She said again, she looked up at him and smiled, "That's my name."

She smiled and then looked around, "Lord Sesshomaru, I really got to stop waking up like this." She sighed trying to push him off. He got off and felt a little flustered; he knew his excuse wouldn't be sufficient, so he didn't say anything at all. "What the heck happened, why is my body full of scratches? And where are we? I thought I was chained up." She questioned while looking around. "You escaped." He bluntly replied, "Uhm, well yeah, I wanted to know how!" She said sounding a little frustrated. "You tricked one of the guards, held him hostage until someone gave you the keys, and then before you left you killed the hostage and took off." He plainly explained.

"Oh...so he's dead?" She questioned. "No, he was revived." "What!? How!?" She said surprised, He glanced at sword not saying a word, "It is none of your business." He coldly said, "Oh don't give me that! Is it...because of your sword?" She said and while he was looking away she snatched it away and starting skipping away. He desperately ran after her and then when he almost got it she flew into the air on a tree. "Something is weird about this sword, here keep it" she said looking at it, and then tossed it back. She jumped back on the ground and started humming a little tune.

'She's humming, does she remember?' "What are you humming?" He asked. "Hmm...I don't really know. It goes like this". She cleared her throat and sang her little tune. 'Her voice is the most beautiful thing I ever heard, surely they were wrong.' Her tune wasn't the type that had words, it was just long and short sounds put together in a beautiful melody. And before either of them knew it, Sesshomaru's body began to move.

"Eloise, enough games." He said sounding pissed off, she turned around and couldn't help but to chuckle, "Sesshomaru why are you dancing!? I just thought about dancing and here you are, dancing! I want to dance too! You don't have a partner silly!" She walked up to him and grabbed his hands and began to dance along with him. There dance was the ones you see in balls, or fancy olden parties. "You did it with your voice; maybe you can undo it with your voice." He suggested.

"My...voice? Hmm..." She looked down and bit her lip as she tried her best to think of a solution. "Uh...I don't know how!" She panicked! "I didn't sing for too long! So it should wear off sooner or later! Speaking of singing...how did you know my song could do that?" She demanded, he remained quiet "Lord Sesshomaru you will tell me right NOW or else you will spend the rest of your life dancing in the forest!" She started to shout, "The council told me. They told me much about you, but I don't know how much is true or not." He quickly spit out, he did not want to spend the rest of his life doing the most ridiculous things.

She immediately looked down, and crushed, the amusement left her eyes. "I don't want to dance anymore." She stated, as her hands let go Sesshomaru was able to move his body freely again. She sighed and walked towards the castle with Sesshomaru following close behind. They made it back and Eloise immediately went to find that poor guard that fell for the council's trickery. She found a group of them and she walked up to them "Hey guys, I wanted to apologize for the incidents that happened for the past few days. Also, I was hoping to find the guard that was killed then revived during last night's watch." They looked at her in a distrusting manner, and then someone replied "He's in the recovery room." "Okay thank you! And again, I'm sorry for any trouble I may have caused. But I'll be sure it doesn't happen again." She quickly said while walking towards the recovery room.

When she got there he was sitting there just rubbing his neck while the nurse checked up on him. "I'm really sorry about what happened, but I'm glad you're okay now." She smiled and he couldn't help but to smile too. "Shi Shi, what happened in there?" He questioned before she left. She turned around and came back and walked up to him and sat down on the bed. "Where I come from, there's a council that has a lot of power, and they wanted me dead, so they did what they could to kill me by possessing my body while I asleep. So the council did this to you, and they did this to me." She pulled out her wrists revealing the scabs as bruises, and then she lightly touched the damage done to his neck. He swallowed and nodded his head to show that he understood.

"Oh yeah, my true name is Eloise and besides, it was obvious that the council did that to you, because I wouldn't of done that and killed you if I was serious about getting out." She got up and walked out to leave. "What would you have done?" He tried to squeeze in the last question. She stopped at the doorway and turned her head only halfway, her eyes went towards him, and her face was dead serious as if she was remembering bad memories. She paused and stared at him, then said "If it was me, and I was serious about escaping? That's an easy question, you'd ALL be dead." And with that last answer she left down the hallway to her room.

She sat on her bed and looked down into the floor and chuckled, "I probably freaked him out. Ah well, I was just being honest." The room was getting dark because it was already the evening, and as she looked down towards the floor, she noticed the tips of her hair turning red. She freaked out and ran out into the hallway for better light, she held her hair and thought 'oh my god...it reminds me of blood.' She ran to the closest bathroom and dipped her hair in desperately rubbing it trying to get the red out. She gave up and sank to the floor looking up just thinking. 'Remembering things is both a curse and a blessing.' She sighed and decided to go visit Sesshomaru in his study.

She walked down the hallway and up the stairs and knocked on the door to the study. "Come in." She lightly heard, so he opened the door and walked in and closed the door. Then she just went in front of his desk and sank to the floor. Her back was against the front of the desk, so he couldn't see her, but her presence was known. "What is it?" He asked his eyes never leaving his papers. She chuckled then sighed, "The council gave me another reminder." She pulled the tips of her hair up; Sesshomaru looked up and was surprised to see her hair changed again, to a blood red.

She let her hair go then said "Now I'll never forget my past." They were quiet for a while but then Sesshomaru broke the silence and he let himself get curious. "Who's the demon worth all of this? Who could possibly be worth all the trouble?" "It's...a...secret! But I can tell you what he's like?" She went up on her knees and turned around to face him. He nodded "Perhaps I know him." Eloise giggled, "Perhaps? Okay let's see, he's a moron when it comes to his or other emotions; he's quiet; he can have quite the temper, but he is also strong, protective, determined, cool, awesome and the most important thing is…he's MINE. Even though he doesn't quite know it yet." She nervously laughed.

"I pity the poor girls that go after him." He spit out then quickly went back to his work. "Girls huh? I never really thought of competition, I hope those poor souls stay in the safety of they're homes. Because I'm competitive, and I DON'T like to share!" She said starting to sound mad. Sesshomaru looked up at her again and noticed her eyes turned red with bloodlust, 'There's no way I gave up everything…to be beaten.' Eloise thought.


	5. The Gathering

Her eyes shifted back to lavender and she just rubbed her head laughing nervously and started to walk out but before she left Sesshomaru stopped her and said "There will be a gathering of all the Lords and Ladies and important people around the area. They want to discuss you, and they're plans for the future, we're both required to attend." He sighed, "A …gathering? I don't even know what that is, I haven't been to one!" She got all flustered but laughed it off, "Okay, I guess I'll go…if you're going. Well uh, goodnight!" She rushed out the door and went to her room to go to bed. She skipped and went down the hall humming, and skipping "A gathering huh? That sounds like a whole bunch of fun! What even goes on? Oh well, I guess I will ask Sesshomaru tomorrow!" She smiled and got changed, then went to bed.

She tried to sleep but no matter what she did, she couldn't sleep too well. Frustrated with this, she decided to go for a little walk. She walked down the hall and went out one of the many entrances and she flew to the roof. She stood up straight and closed her eyes letting the cool air fly by. She had a little tune in her mind she was starting to remember, she let the memory come to life and before she knew it she was singing a song from where she used to be from.

Sesshomaru just so happen to have his window open a crack in his room, and while he was trying to sleep but it was hard to sleep with so many things to think about. He was just looking up at the ceiling until he heard the most beautiful melody, 'I never heard such a beautiful voice in my entire life.' He thought, but then it hit him. 'Wait, I heard this voice somewhere before…where…where…oh, I remember, this isn't good I better hurry I don't know what will happen.' He thought while somewhat panicking, he quickly put his hands on his ears to plug out the sound but before he could cover them fully, he fell into a deep slumber.

Eloise finished her tune, and then went back to her room to go to bed, but as she passed by she saw guards asleep on the floor, then when she looked around some more, everyone was asleep! 'Is this really my doing?' She thought going towards Sesshomaru's room, she knocked but got no answer so she walked right in and saw the Lord of the Western Lands fast asleep on his bed, but he didn't have the covers on and his hands were up by his head. 'Was he trying to, plug his ears? Well…I don't want him to get cold!' She thought, she pulled the blankets over him then put his hands down. She smiled, not every day you get a chance to see the mighty, strong and frightening Lord fast asleep, just like everybody else.

She smiled as she shut the door, then she decided to make sure Rin was in her bed, since everyone who heard the melody was put to sleep where they stood. She went to Rin's room and like Eloise thought, she was asleep on the floor next to all her toys. Eloise picked her up and carried her to bed, then she tucked her in and stroked her hair and smiled, 'She is so sweet' Eloise thought, then with the last pat, she got off the bed and tidied up her toys so she wouldn't step on them and then she left the room.

She decided to a stop roaming around to check her theory and actually go to bed. She really wanted to go to bed, that's why she got fresh air in the first place. She Went to her room, went under the covers, and then she easily fell asleep. When she woke up she left her room and went to see if anyone has woken up yet. The whole castle was still quiet, and Eloise was panicking. 'What if they don't wake up!? When are they going to wake up?' She ran to Sesshomaru's room and opened the door and he was still sleeping. She walked up to him and said "Lord Sesshomaru? Are you awake?" She heard no reply. She walked right up to him and started lightly shaking him "Hey stop joking around!"

She shook him even harder and then started to cry "Oh my god…what did I do. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She got on the other side of the bed then turned him around towards her, and then she decided to try something. "Sesshomaru WAKE UP!" She shouted and with that command he woke up. He blinked a few times and saw a very upset person; he sat up and just stared at her. Eloise just stared in amazement, "He woke up." She calmly said with tears still in her eyes. "Why are you so upset?" He asked. She started crying even more, and buried her face in her hands.

He just sat there confused 'Why is she crying? And why is she on my bed?' He thought. He placed his hand on her head and said "What happened? Why are you crying?" He asked trying to reassure her that everything was okay. She slowly stopped crying and then she looked at him with her eyes still all wet from her crying. "That was the scariest thing I have ever encountered... I accidently made everyone fall asleep and when I came to see if you were still sleeping you wouldn't' wake up… I was shaking you and telling you to wake up but it wasn't working and I just felt like my heart was going to blow up…but your awake now and everyone else should be too, I just forgot how to control it but I'll do my best. Please don't ever scare me like that again if anything ever happened to you I'd lose my mind." She explained and then she stood up and started walking away while wiping her eyes.

"What would you do if I was killed in battle?" He asked out of curiosity, he was confused as to why his life mattered so much to her, and he would be lying if he said he wasn't touched. "If someone killed you in battle?" She stood there staring at him thinking. Slowly her eyes shifted back to red and she answered his question seriously "If some idiot killed you in battle I would have to do unthinkable things. I would make that person wish he was never alive in the first place. Besides Lord Sesshomaru, I wouldn't let anyone kill you! Like you even need to hear that, you're pretty amazing and strong Jaken's been telling me." She smiled and took a deep breath, and as she calmed down her eyes went back to purple.

She left the room and closed the door behind her. Then she went to go double check on everyone in the castle to make sure they all woke up. Sesshomaru still sat there in confusion, 'why would I need to be protected in the first place? I still don't believe those stories the council told me.' He thought, while getting properly dressed and he also had to check on the castle staff because everyone falling asleep was not good. The castle guards were all asleep so anyone could have came in.

Eloise was pleased to find people all awake and back to their daily chores, yet most were confused as to why and how they managed to fall asleep in the first place.

She went to Rin's room to find her sitting up but rubbing her eyes still sleepy. "Hey Rin! What are you doing still in bed? You can't sleep all day ya' know! You better hurry before Master Jaken comes!" She closed the door on her way in. "Uh…huh? I didn't realize I fell asleep, how did I get in my bed? But your right Shi Shi, I should get dressed. By the way you're feeling better right!? You don't need to be in the basement right?" She sounded all worried.

Eloise walked over to her and at her head, "I'm all better! Oh yeah, I remembered my name! So for now on, call me Eloise, okay?" She smiled. "Oh wow! What a pretty name! And look at your hair, it's all pretty red now, like a flower!" Rin happily stated. 'Flower huh?' Eloise thought, and then before they knew it they heard Jaken squawking to some nearby guard. "Oh no it's Jaken! Hurry Rin! Come with me!" She wrapped Rin in her arms and opened the window and jumped out and flew away with Rin before Jaken found them.

Rin was screaming and laughing through the whole ride until Eloise went through the open window to the dining room. "Now that we escaped, we should actually get changed before our Lord or anyone see's us!" Rin nodded as both of them laughed and ran down the hallway, they were so distracted that they both ran and bumped right into Sesshomaru who was passing by and they all fell over. Rin an Eloise both just stared back at the demon Lord who didn't look too pleased.

"What is going on here? You guys should be getting dressed, we have a busy day." He said with an annoyed tone. The two girls looked at each other and lightly smiled but had a slight disappointed look on their face. In the distance you could hear Jaken yelling "Rin! Rin! Come back here right now!" You could hear his flat feet hitting the ground as he ran closer and closer to them. Before they knew it Eloise grabbed Sesshomaru's hand and they all started running down the hallway to escape Crazy Master Jaken.

Sesshomaru decided to let her drag him around the castle for a bit, the castle servants just quietly laughed to themselves "interesting indeed" they would say. As soon as they got far enough they stopped and Eloise and Rin laughed and laughed. Sesshomaru didn't understand why this was fun or worth laughing over? But it didn't matter what they were doing, because they were smiling. It was nice to see Eloise and Rin laughing after everything that happened.

"Okay Rin you should go back to your room and get changed, then find Master Jaken and let him know you're not missing before he goes to tell the guards or Lord Sesshomaru" Eloise told Rin while bending down to meet her eye to eye. Rin just happily nodded and she skipped down the hallway. Eloise turned to Sesshomaru "We didn't mean to crash into you before, sorry." she bowed her head in respect and for forgiveness. "It's fine, just go get changed." He commanded while turning around. "Oh you didn't want to help?" Eloise smirked while also turning around but they both stopped and slightly looked at each other. "Just...joking!" Eloise teased, and then turned around walking to her bed chambers leaving a very confused Sesshomaru.

'What a nuisance, no one teases this Sesshomaru.' he thought as he shook his head and also walked away. Eloise went to her room and got changed 'That what he gets for teasing me in the basement. It's a taste of his own medicine.' She giggled as she left her room and walked down the hallway to the dining hall for a late breakfast. They all met up at the table and ate in their usual spots. But today Jaken wouldn't stop yelling at Rin for running away and missing her lessons. Eloise felt bad for her; it wasn't her fault after all.

"Master Jaken it wasn't Rin's fault, it was my fa-" she was cut off by Sesshomaru, "Silence Jaken. Leave Rin alone, and Rin try not to skip your lessons anymore, your my ward and it's important that your knowledgeable about the other lords and ladies and the lands." They both nodded and quietly continued eating. "Wow! I didn't know you taught Rin about that stuff Master Jaken! Can you teach me sometime?" Eloise asked with much excitement. Jaken looked over at Sesshomaru that was giving him a 'you better accept her request or your dead meat' look. "Fine, I'll teach you with Rin sometime." He agreed for fear for his life. "Thanks Master Jaken!" Eloise smiled, and then she also kept on eating. "It's last minute, but Eloise and I must depart for a gathering in the Southern Lands in the morning." He announced. "We are?" Eloise said sounding very confused. "We will discuss the topic further in the study." He stated as he finished and stood up and began to walk out. Eloise quickly finished up then walked beside Sesshomaru as they both walked to the study. Sesshomaru didn't mind her being close to him. 'Having her close gives me peace of mind.' He thought.

They finally reached the study and Eloise decided to sit on the couch while Sesshomaru say in his regular spot his desk. "About this gathering...I don't have anything to wear! And I don't know how to act or what to do!" She exclaimed. "Your outfits are being made as we speak by the Taylor. Also be sure to pack what you need for the trip, we will be staying for 3 days. As for everything else, I will be with you every step of the way." He reassured her. "Thanks for everything Sesshomaru." She smiled at him admiringly. "Oh by the way, what's the gathering about...?" She asked and her cheery face shifted to being sad.

"It's about your powers and how much of a threat you may be." He explained. "Ohh..." She sighed and laid back down on the couch and put her hand on her forehead and closed her eyes. He knew this bothered her, but all new things must be discussed at the gathering, nothing must be hidden or they would lose your trust. "Aren't you angry at me reporting what has happened?" He asked. "I could never be mad at you. I trust what you do to be the right thing." She explained, then she got up and went behind him and started massaging his shoulders.

"Promise you won't leave me all alone at the gathering. Remember, I never really left this castle before so I could get lost!" She said with a light voice. All he could do was sit there and take it in, who would refuse a massage from an angel? He was forced to play right into her hands, "I promise." He said, enjoying the attention he was getting from this strange girl, it was comforting and relaxing, and every touch made him crave for more. "I'm gonna go check on the Taylor and see how things are going." She placed her hands on his cheeks and lightly caressed it as she pulled away to leave. He watched her leave the room, and then once she was gone the room felt emptier then it ever was before.

Eloise skipped by and was quite satisfied, 'I've waited far too long to do that.' She giggled and smiled as she skipped over to the Taylor's. Once she got there they all said in unison "just the mistress we've been looking for!" They each grabbed her arms and pulled her into a curtain and the game began. An hour later she left when they weren't looking and she ran as quietly as she could to Sesshomaru's study.

Sesshomaru was working quietly finally getting some work done, when Eloise barged in at full speed and closed the door in a new outfit. She ran behind Him and ducked down. "Who are you trying to run away from now?" He asked. "You have no idea what just happened! They dragged me and ripped off my clothes and made me try on a bunch of different things! They poked me, pulled on me and touched me in too many places! I just need a break! Please let me hide here for a minutes! I need to hide from the Taylor's!" She spoke loudly as she explained in lots of enthusiasm.

That's explains it, the Taylor's are ruthless with new prey. "You can't escape them forever Eloise, and besides, you need to get fitted for new dresses for our trip." He explained, now turned around looking at her. She sighed and pouted, and quietly said "but I'm tired of them making me change into a lot of different clothing!" She whined. As soon as she stood up to walk away he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down to make her sit on his waist. Eloise blushed by this unexpected situation.

"Do they do this?" He said while brushing his hand down her side, "And this?" He whispered again close to her ear. He ended up tugging at her clothes, before he even knew what was going on; he pulled her shirt down a little to better reveal her shoulder and neck. He put his face close and brushed his nose lightly against her skin, and inhaled her comforting, intoxicatingly magnificent scent. 'What am I doing? What about the other demon she told me about?' He thought, and as he snapped out of it and pulled away and slowly pulled her shirt back to wear it was.

"That was more than enough time for a break. Go back to the Taylors and get your dresses measured and tried on, you have a lot of preparing to do." He explained. She sighed in disappointment, then quickly got up and turned around and smiled "Okay fine you win! I'll go back and get fitted more". She pouted and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Sesshomaru put his hand on his forehead 'it's so hot.' He thought, 'what am I doing?' He sighed and decided to check on preparation then go for a walk to cool off.

Eloise was tired of her feelings getting thrown around, so she decided to go finish at the Taylor's then go to the training room. When they finally found her after searching the castle for her whereabouts, they made her change a few times, asked for her opinion for colors, and soon enough, she was done and they said it would be done by morning. Once she was done Eloise changed into her usual clothing and then went to the training room. Once she got there she searched through the weapon rack to find something that looked interesting. She found a blade no wider the width of your hand. It had a blade on each end, and the middle was rounded and had a grip part on it. Eloise grabbed that and decided to see what she could do.

The guards on patrol were walking by until the saw her training by herself in the training room. She swung that blade around like her life depended on it, and she never faltered, she could easily swing it around her fingers, just watching her made it seem like if she was ever in battle, they'd be in trouble. Eloise noticed a crowd of guards by the entrance looking towards her. "Did you guys want to train to?" She yelled over. One of the answered, "what? Uh...no actually w-". He was cut off by Eloise. "Come on you guys! All of you guys against me! It will be fun!" She smiled and waved we blade around.

They looked at each other and nodded, they walked in and picked a weapon of they're choice. "Don't hold back alright? Let's just not get any major damage. I have places to go in the morning." She said as they gathered around her. Sesshomaru went to check in the patrol to let them know to double it while he was away. What he saw was quite entertaining, all the guards ganged up in Eloise, 'I wonder if she'll stand a chance? Was the council right or wrong?' He was quite puzzled, but he couldn't wait to see how the battle would turn out.

They all came at Eloise at once and she swung her blade so fast and well that she was able to defend herself from every blade. Once they were far away enough she flew towards the wall, but she quickly turned around and kicked off the wall used her wings to go faster, she went at them full speed with her blade in hand, she swooped down taking them by surprise using her blade and wings to knock them down. She swooped up and stood up and pouted her blade towards them. "I win." She smiled and breathed heavily, "I hadn't done that in a while!" Eloise laughed and helped them all up.

Eloise looked over and saw Sesshomaru, "oh hey Lord Sesshomaru! I'll try to beat you next time!" She pointed towards him laughing. "You can try." He replied to her challenge. "Let's go to bed now My Lord! We have an early morning!" She said while passing by. Sesshomaru just watched her walk by, then he decided to talk to the guards then he would go to sleep once his tasks were done. Eloise went to Rin's room and tried to put her to bed but he was stubborn. "But why can't I come! I go with Lord Sesshomaru all the time!" She cried. "Oh Rin, but this time is different, I'm sorry but I need you to be good and watch over Master Jaken while me as Lord Sesshomaru are away okay?" "Okay..." She sniffed. Eloise put her to bed and was rubbing her hair to make her sleepier. 'I know! A lullaby! But I'll sing very quietly so no one will hear.' Eloise cleverly thought. "Want to hear a lullaby Rin?" Eloise asked. "Mhmm." Rin lightly said as she nodded.

Eloise smiled, and then he lightly began to sing for Rin, next thing you know, Rin was sound asleep. Eloise smiled and got up and left the room. She went to her room and got ready or her trip packing a custom made night gown just for her. She got ready for bed and she too, fell asleep. Sesshomaru finished up his work, but he didn't sleep until late in the night due to a certain person. They all fell asleep and soon enough morning came. Eloise woke up to the sound of knocking on her door.

"Mistress! We're here to make sure you get ready! You leave very soon!" The servant girl shouted through the door. "Okay okay I will get ready! Is Lord Sesshomaru awake?" She asked, "Yes he has been awake for a while now! He has instructed for us to wake you!" They replied. Eloise got up and dressed as finished packing her bags. She left her bag at the entrance of the castle as she went to go find Sesshomaru. She finally found Sesshomaru, he was talking to more of the guards, and Eloise decided to lean against the wall until he was done talking with them.

Once he was done he walked over to her and said "are you ready?" "Of course! I was just wondering how we're going to travel?" Eloise curiosity asked. "We can travel on Ah-Un. It will be a long trip and we can't take any breaks." "Oh okay, I'll go get Ah-Un ready!" Eloise said running off to go get Ah-Un. She went up to Ah-Un and pulled the reins leading him to the front of the castle where they would leave from. Sesshomaru met up with them at the front entrance. He got on Ah-Un and soon enough Eloise saw behind him. As they took off Eloise smiled and waved to the all the secret admirers down below.

They were going pretty fast and the bags they had were inside little bags on the side of Ah-Un. They couldn't hear much of anything because of the wind, so the ride was quiet. They got there by late evening. And when Sesshomaru went to turn around to tell her about them arriving soon he found her leaning against him fast asleep. He decided to let her sleep until they landed. A few minutes later when night finally fell upon the land, they arrived and were greeted by many different servants. Sesshomaru lightly nudged on Eloise to wake her up, her eyes slowly opened, and then she put her hand in a fist and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Are we there?" She asked. "Yes. Now do what I do, The Lord of this castle must be treated with much respect considering he's giving us a place to stay, and he is the one hosting the gathering. Don't do anything drastic." "Mhmm." She agreed as she continued to rub her eyes, she lightly held on to Sesshomaru's sleeve as they walked to the entrance where the servants were leading them.

They made it to the entrance where the greeted by none other than The Lord himself along with a guard on each side. Sesshomaru bowed and Eloise following his lead. "Greetings Lord Mazuko, I'm glad to see your well." Sesshomaru formally said. "Lord Sesshomaru, no need for formalities we're all friends here, all the Lords and Ladies have known each other for many centuries." He smiled, then his gaze shifted to the beautiful girl in a dress with large big brown wings, brown and red hair.

They were still bowed down but while Eloise was still in the same position she heard The Lord stop talking, then she heard footsteps going towards her. Sesshomaru was waiting in Anticipation, hoping that he wouldn't take much note of her, but...he did. 'Leave her alone, leave her alone.' He chanted in his head hoping The Lord would just turn around and stick to business. This is why Sesshomaru didn't allow Rin and partially why he promised to never leave her side, this Lord was always causing trouble for others when there was women around, especially beautiful ones he never seen before.

"And who is this beautiful young woman?" Mazuko said while he hooked his finger on her chin and lifted her face towards his, when they were only noses apart, he gazed into her eyes, "What amazing eyes you have. What's your name? Are you the Tenshi I heard so much about?" He questioned while he was still smiling at her.


End file.
